2017 Jack's Bedroom Hurricane Season
Storms Subblanket Storm Aaron Aaron formed on January 15. Subblanket Depression 1 moved off the bed and towards the rug. Subblanket Depression 1 was making landfall on East City when it intensified to a Subblanket storm, earning the name Aaron. Aaron did not weaken surprisingly and exited off the rug as a 40 mph Subblanket storm on 11:00 PM Janaury 16. Aaron started weakening on January 17 and was degraded to a 35 mph Subblanket depression. Subblanket Depression Aaron weakened even further and dissipated on January 18. Aaron caused 2 deaths and $2 million in damages. Blanketcane Betsy A Blanket Depression Formed off the coast of Rug on February 12. The Depression quickly developed into Blanket Storm Betsy later that day. Betsy became a Blanketcane breifly before landfall on Rug, causing moderate Damage to the city of West, Rugland and causing 5 Deaths. Blanket Storm Cynebald On February 20, a Blanket Depression formed well Southwest of West, Rugland. The Blanket Depression slowly strengthened and became Blanket Storm Cynebald. Cynebald remained in a state of Stability moving towards Rugland. It made a brief landfall near Lines, Rugland, but caused no damage. Cynebald then proceeded to make a loop to the North of Rugland before making a second landfall as a remnant low. Blanketcane Daireann On March 4, a Blanket Depression formed well South-Southwest of West, Rugland. The system quickly intensified into a Blanket Storm, and on the 7th advisory, was upgraded to a Blanketcane. The system fluctuated between Cat. 1 and Cat. 2 status before its bands reached Southtown, becoming the earliest and strongest system ever to do so. The system moved over colder rugs and swung towards the rug, making landfall as a Cat. 1 and dissipating in southern Southtown. Blanket Storm Ewan On March 8, a Blanket Depression formed well Southwest or the City of West, Rugland. This Blanket Depression briefly became Blanket Storm Ewan before becoming a Blanket Depression again and dissipating due to shear well west of the City of West, Rugland. Blanketcane Flossie On March 7, a invest formed East of South Dresser, Dresser. The invest quickly became a depression and then Blanket Storm Flossie. Flossie briefly became a Category 1 Blanketcane before making a loop. Flossie reached Cat. 1 status a 2nd time on the other side of the loop. After this point, shear began to tear Flossie Apart, dissipating North of Rugland. Blanketcane Gerald Blanketcane Gerald formed out of the remnants of Flossie, a blanket wave, and an extrablanket cyclone. The system was very weak, and was not expected to transition. However, the system gained convection, and was named Gerald 24 hours after tropical status was designated. The system brushed the west coast of Rugland, intensifying slowly into a Category 1 Blanketcane at the Northwest Point of Rugland, although the system quickly weakened as it made landfall. Blanketcane Hege (The April Fool's Blanketcane) Blanketcane Hege was a destructive Blanketcane causing extensive damage to the city of West with almost no warning of landfall. Blanketcane Trump could be considered a precedent for Hege, although it never made landfall in its Blanketcane state. The system is often referred to as the April Fool's Blanketcane due to its landfall on April Fool's Day. Category:Funny seasons Category:Future seasons